Koenma's Desicion
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: (The long awaited seqeul to 'New Powers Within'; the first sequel.) Koenma has to make a descion that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Yu Yu Hakusho story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, Yaoi threesome, OCC, OCs, M-preg., more warnings might come. This is the first sequel to 'New Powers Within'. I will be using a character from Card Captor Sakura in this story.

Summary: Koenma is in love; with an enemy of the family. He has been in a secret relationship with Yue Moon for the last three years and the result is his pregnancy. Yue asks Koenma a question that changes his life; but what King Yama has a plan that will give Koenma the toughest decision that he will ever make. Will he choose his lover or his father's choice?

Pairings: Yue/Koenma; Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama; Kuwabara/Snow; Touya/Jin; more pairings might come.

A/N: Koenma will never be in his baby form in this story. He will always be in his grown up form, also that Jr. mark on his forehead disappeared.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Koenma's POV**

Right now, I'm at the Urameshi's; in my arms is their son, Eli Urameshi. It has only been a year since his birth and it's so hard to believe what this little boy will grow up to be; he's only a year and three months now. Hiei called me a few hours ago to see if I would like to stop over; since I had nothing to do, I practically flew over.

Hiei is now in the kitchen fixing up some refreshments for us. I'm in the living room, sitting down on a sofa playing with little Eli. He looks so adorable, his black hair shines when the light hits it, his red highlights make it look more beautiful, and his eyes look like azure crystals, like Hiei's eyes, also that little cute starburst at the tip of his hair. Everyone says that he has Yusuke's smile; but every time he smiles, I see more of Kurama.

Hiei has just enter the living room, he just set a bowl of popcorn along with a little bowl of candies and two cans of soda and a bottle of warm chocolate milk. He hands the bottle to me, and I give to bottle to Eli. Eli yanks it out of my grasp and chugs it down as fast as he can; I and Hiei can help but laugh. Hiei sits right beside me.

"So how have you been?" He asks.

"I've been fine, and you?" I ask.

"Good, the company is taking over another country." Hiei says a small smile at his face.

"Didn't it just take expand to India three months ago?" I ask in surprise.

Hiei nods.

We look down at Eli and see that he's already done with the bottle; he's fussing now.

"Hand him over to me." Hiei says.

Gently I hand over Hiei and Hiei places Eli over his shoulder and starts patting his back, after a few moments of patting, a loud burp erupts from little Eli along with a sigh of relief.

"He gets that from Yusuke…" Hiei murmurs.

I laugh; I can't disagree with that at all.

"You've changed somehow Koenma." Hiei says as he places Eli over his knees rubbing his back.

"What…?" I ask in confusion.

"I don't know; it's just something about you that has changed." Hiei says as he looks into my eyes. "Sometimes I see it's for the good, then at times I see it's for the bad."

I look at him, he's going to find out soon; I don't have to say anything. I look up at the clock and realize what time it is.

"Oh my, I have to go." I say. "I have someone to meet."

"A lover?" Hiei asks.

"See you later." I say as I summon my portal and jump through.

As I walk through my portal; I know back at the Urameshi's, Hiei is smirking.

* * *

I arrive to where I want to be, a small little spot in a park in Spirit World. This little place has a beautiful large Sakura tree, a small pond and a little running river.

"I'm so glad you can make it." A voice says.

I turn around and see my lover; Yue Moon. The Moon family is an enemy to my family; not many people in either family really know why. Yue's father and my father used to be friends when they were children; but for some unknown reason, when they were about twenty, they broke off their friendship, claiming that they hate each other. Since that, every family member in both families has been enemies. I have to hide my relationship with Yue and Yue has to hide his relationship with me.

I walk up to Yue and hug him; he hugs me back and takes my lips into his. I tangle my fingers into his long sliver hair. When we break the kiss, I look into those amazing sliver-violet eyes.

"How have you been my love?" Yue asks me.

"I've been fine." I say. "But I missed you."

"I missed you too." Yue says as his hands wonder to my stomach. "How is our little bundle?"

"Fine, the doctor says that I'm almost a month along." I say.

Yue smiles and kisses me again.

"Why did you call me here?" I ask.

Yue takes my and walks me over to the Sakura tree. We stand under there for a few moments; until Yue does something that takes me by total surprise, he bends down on one knee.

I gasp and take a slight step back. He takes my and into his hands; one hand in the bottom of my hand and the other on top of it. His hand glows for a moment, then he removes the hand that's on top of mine to reveal another surprise. On my ring finger, is a beautiful ring shaped like a mini Sakura blossom. There is a gold band studded with little diamonds, on the band is a little pink diamond in the shape of a Sakura blossom, diamonds in the middle of it.

"Koenma, I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you." Yue says. "Your beautiful eyes set my soul free and I want to see them everyday for the rest of my life. Koenma, will you please give me the honor of becoming you husband, will you marry me?"

Tears come to my eyes; I always dreamed of this moment, but I never dreamt it like this; this is better than all of my dreams; the greatest moment of my life. The man of my dreams is asking me the question I always wanted to hear.

"Oh yes…" I whisper as I wipe tears away with my free hand. "Of course I'll marry you Yue."

Yue smiles and stands up, he bends down and takes my lips into his again. This kiss holds promises for the future; promises of love and happiness.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Koenma gets home late; he hopes that his father hasn't noticed. He sneaks into his room and thinks he's home free, until a servant comes in.

"Prince Koenma, your father would like to speak with you." The servant says.

"Oh great…" Koenma says as he falls back onto his bed. "I'll be with him momentarily."

The servant bows and heads out; Koenma looks up at his ceiling, prays that his father hasn't found out about his relationship with Yue.

Koenma stands and heads out to his father's office.

* * *

When Koenma arrives to his father's office, he isn't surprised to see his father swamped with paperwork himself.

"Father?" Koenma calls.

King Yama looks up from his paper work and looks down at his son.

"Oh Koenma, I'm so glad you made it here is such short notice." King Yama says.

"Yeah, need help?" Koenma asks.

"No, I need to tell you something." King Yama says. "You're getting married."

Koenma's eyes widen.

'He knows…' Koenma thinks. 'Lords keep Yue and my baby safe.' His hands get to his stomach.

"Hinoro!!!" Koenma yells.

Out of nowhere, a young man appears in front of Koenma's father. He has long black hair with a pair of icy blue eyes that flash when he sees Koenma.

"This will be the man you'll be marrying." King Yama says.

"What?!!!" Koenma yells.

"You heard me." King Yama says as he signs a parchment. "You'll be marrying this young man here."

"Father, I can't marry him, I don't even know him!!!" Koenma yells.

"You'll get to know him, over the month you have before your wedding." King Yama says. "You two will love each other."

"Father, why are you doing this to me?!!!" Koenma cries.

"To make our family stronger; if you marry him, we'll be the strongest." King Yama says.

"I will not marry him!!!' Koenma yells.

King Yama stands and bangs his table with his fist, causing it to break in two. He glares at his son.

"I will not hear anymore of this!!!" King Yama yells. "You will marry Hinoro and that's final!!!"

Tears come to Koenma's eyes; his dreams of marrying Yue are dashed. He whirls on his heel and runs out of the room; away from home, he needs to get away for a while, think something out.

King Yama remains in his office; he looks at the door his son left open when he ran out.

'I'm sorry my boy.' King Yama thinks. 'This is the only way for us to beat the Moon family.'

"King Yama, should I go after him?" Hinoro asks.

"No, he needs sometime to think; he'll come around." King Yama says as he uses his powers to repair his desk.

"I'll be returning home King Yama, have a good night, and I wish my future husband luck." Hinoro says as he bows, then he disappears.

King Yama sits back down in his desk, looks at the open door once more, then gets back to work.

* * *

Koenma runs down the street that Kuwabara lives in; he needs to speak to someone, anyone. When he opened his portal a few minutes ago, he didn't pay attention to where he was going; when he arrived, he realized that he was standing close to where Kuwabara lives, so he decided to go there.

When Koenma arrives to Kuwabara's house, he sees that Shizuru is just leaving. She turns to him and looks at him for a moment.

"Are you okay Koenma?" She asks. "What's wrong?"

Koenma doesn't say a word; he just collapses on to his knees crying. Shizuru says nothing as she helps her fallen friend to his feet and leads him over to her car; she helps him in and gets to her side, starts the engine and they're off.

* * *

It's only a twenty minute ride from Kuwabara's house to her house. On the way, Koenma's crying stopped a little, the ride was quiet. When she pulls up to the driveway, she gets out of the car and goes to Koenma side; she helps him out and whisks him inside her house; she wants to get in there quick because of how cold it is outside and how little clothing Koenma has on.

Once the doors open, the lights turn on along with the heater. Shizuru leads him over to the couch and sit him down, she goes into her kitchen. About five minutes later, she comes out with two steaming cups of hot chocolate; she hands one to Koenma, keeps on to herself and sits herself right next to Koenma. For a few moments they're quiet; until Shizuru talks.

"What wrong baby?" She asks as she brushes a few hairs from Koenma's eyes.

"Everything…" Koenma murmurs as he sips his drink.

"You have to be more specific than that." Shizuru says.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, you promise not to tell?" Koenma asks.

"I'd rather die before telling a secret." Shizuru says.

Koenma explains about his relationship with Yue, the family feud between his family and his lover's family, the arranged wedding, his engagement, but he didn't say anything about the pregnancy.

"That's harsh." Shizuru says.

"Tell me about it." Koenma says. "If my father ever finds out, he'll kill Yue."

"I'll help you out as much as I can, even with the baby." Shizuru says.

Koenma's eyes widen.

"How do you know?" Koenma asks.

"I can read minds." Shizuru says while poking her head. "I've had the ability for awhile."

Koenma smiles, then yawns.

"You can sleep here for tonight if you want." Shizuru says.

"Thank you…" Koenma whispers as he lays his head on Shizuru's shoulder.

Shizuru chuckles and kisses Koenma's forehead.

"Sleep tight…" She whispers.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this sequel!!!

Is it good?

Please send in reviews and tell me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it's been awhile since I've last updated this story. Well anyway, thank you to those who reviewed me! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up sooner for all the readers who enjoy genres like these…

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Koenma wakes up, he finds himself in a strange place and smells something good. He finds himself in someone's living room, on the couch. Then, out of the blue, all the memories of the previous day come washing him.

'What am I going to do?' Koenma thinks as he sits up.

Shizuru comes into the living room with two plates of food and two cups of orange juice.

"Morning Koenma…" Shizuru says as she places a plate and cup in front of Koenma. For breakfast is an omelet.

"Morning…" Koenma yawns. "What time is it?"

"Ten… thirty, I think." Shizuru says. "Eat up; you're going to need your strength."

Koenma nods and eats his breakfast.

"Hiei called last night." Shizuru says. "He knows you're here."

"I'm not surprised." Koenma says as he drinks some of his juice. "Is he coming over?"

"Soon…" Shizuru says, finishing off her omelet.

"You eat fast." Koenma says looking at his plate and Shizuru's. "I'm not even half way finished and you already finished."

"I like my cooking." Shizuru says.

The doorbell rings and Shizuru goes to get it; a moment later, she comes back with Hiei right behind her.

"Morning Hiei…" Koenma says.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asks.

Koenma caves in again, the hormones in the pregnancy are already taking a toll on his emotions. Shizuru and Hiei comfort Koenma as he spills the story, he spills everything.

"You need to speak with you father about this." Hiei says.

"If I do, Yue will get hurt." Koenma says. "I don't want him to get hurt. Plus, my child; he'll probably have me abort it."

Just then, a bracelet on Koenma's wrist starts glowing.

"It was doing that all night, but I didn't wake you up because I didn't think it was anything important." Shizuru says.

"It's something important, but I'm not mad at you for not waking me up. I would have just ignored it then." Koenma says. The bracelet is starting to hum. "My father is calling for me, he wants me _now_."

"Be careful…" Hiei says.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to keep an eye out for that Hinoro guy." Koenma says as he stands up. "I'll see you guys later." He opens a portal and jumps in, as he's going through, he can hear his friends saying bye.

* * *

When Koenma arrives to his father's office; his father starts yelling at him for not coming to him when he called him all the times before. Koenma keeps himself from screaming back at his father, he has a hard enough time keeping himself up on his feet because he's still tired.

A few minutes later, Hinoro appears, he has a bouquet of Sakura blossoms.

"For the beautiful one." Hinoro says as he hands Koenma the bouquet.

Koenma blushes when Hinoro calls him beautiful; Yue calls him that all the time and it has the same affect on him at times; Koenma smell the blossoms, they smell so sweet.

"Hinoro, I'm sorry to say this, but your father has called for you." King Yama says. "He says it's urgent."

Hinoro sighs and looks at Koenma.

"Until we meet again." Hinoro says; he gives Koenma a kiss on his cheek and he disappears.

"Since I won't be spending time with Hinoro today; I'll be off to my friends." Koenma says to his father.

"Don't be so late, like you were this morning." King Yama says.

"I'll try not to be." Koenma says as he walks out of his father's office.

He walks to his room and gets one of the servants to put to blossoms in water. He opens a portal and he goes to the other side of Spirit World.

* * *

Koenma knows that he'll find Yue at the secret spot; he needs to tell Yue about the arranged engagement.

When he arrives, he sees a picnic spread over the grounds.

"Oh my…" Koenma whispers as he looks at the spread. The spread has all of his favorites except of one thing, champagne, but that's covered with his other favorite beverages.

"Welcome my love…" A voice says from behind Koenma, a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips kisses his cheeks. Koenma giggles as the pair of lips moves to his earlobes.

"Mmmm…Yue..." Koenma moans. "You shouldn't have done this."

"But I want to." Yue says as he lifts Koenma into his arms, he walks over to the blanket and gently places Koenma on; he sits down next to him, slowly a brings his lips down to Koenma and gently kisses him.

Koenma moans into the kiss and kisses back; but in the back of his mind, he still knows he has to tell Yue about Hinoro and his father.

Yue breaks the kiss and looks into Koenma's eyes, he can tell that there's something wrong.

"What's wrong my love?" Yue asks.

Koenma sighs and tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh Yue, it's awful!" Koenma says.

"What is it?" Yue asks.

"My father has arranged for me to get married!" Koenma cries.

"No…" Yue whispers.

"I'm so sorry, but if I don't do it, my father will find out about you." Koenma says. "If he finds out about you, he might kill you."

Yue doesn't know what to say, he can't live a life without Koenma and now his father is trying to take him away from him.

Koenma is sobbing now; he feels so useless.

Yue gently hugs him and whispers sweet nothings into his ear so he could calm him down.

"Koenma, I'll love you no matter what." Yue says. "One way or another, you and I are getting married; no one or thing will stand in our way, I promise."

Koenma looks into Yue's eyes, not believing what Yue has just said.

Yue gently kisses Koenma again, sealing the promise he just made.

When the kiss breaks, Koenma yawns; Yue chuckles.

"Tired love?" Yue asks.

Koenma nods and snuggles up close to Yue; before Koenma falls asleep, Yue asks him a question.

"Who has your father arranged for you to marry?" Yue asks quietly.

"Hinoro…" Koenma whispers as he lulls off to sleep.

Yue's eyes flash in anger.

'Hinoro!' He thinks. 'He's one of the most evil demons out there, what does he want with Koenma? Does King Yama know what he's getting his son into?'

Yue looks down at Koenma as he sleeps.

'I'll do everything in my power to keep Koenma safe, even if it means my death.' Yue thinks.

* * *

With the Urameshi's…

Hiei has just explained Koenma's dilemma to his husbands; now, they are just surprised and shocked about it. Hiei said everything, except for Koenma being pregnant. The reason why Hiei told is because Kurama sensed that something was stressing Hiei, so he got Hiei to spill everything.

"Why in the worlds would Yama do that?" Kurama says. "Just dragging his son into a marriage like that."

Hiei shakes his head, then yawns. He has been out all day trying to figure out how to help out Koenma, he also did a lot of training in the process, so now he's tired.

Yusuke simply walks across the room and picks up Hiei into his arms.

"Go to sleep now, when you wake up, we'll help you figure out what to do about Koenma." Yusuke says.

Hiei nods and closes his eyes, a moment later; he's out like a light.

* * *

With the Kuwabara's…

Snow is changing Sanosuke's diaper; Kuwabara is downstairs looking over a few documents that he has just received. When Snow is done changing the diaper, he picks up Sano and takes him to his crib. Sano, being a month older than Eli, is now a year and four months old. Snow hums Sano a little lullaby; soon, Sano's asleep. Snow turns on the baby monitor and slowly and quietly sneaks out of the room.

He walks downstairs and over to the living room where Kuwabara is.

"Kazuma-love…" Snow says as he walks up behind Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looks behind him and smiles when he sees his husband.

"Hey Snowy…" Kuwabara says as he reaches up to brush some of Snow's hair from his eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine…" Snow sighs.

"Our son?" Kuwabara asks.

"Excellent…" Snow says.

Kuwabara puts his documents back into the folder he took them out of and turns his chair around; he wraps his arms around Snow's waist and pulls him down onto his lap.

"Why are you just 'fine'?" Kuwabara asks.

"I'm just a little bored…" Snow says. "I mean, I love our son and he's fun to take care of; but it gets old…"

"How about we have some fun ourselves?" Kuwabara asks as he nips at Snow's neck.

Snow chuckles at Kuwabara's antics.

"I'll enjoy that, but I still think it's too soon to add to our little family." Snow says. "I know for a fact that we don't have any protection around, so no, not that kind of fun; at least not yet."

Kuwabara groans and Snow laughs.

"I'm sorry!" Snow says as he laughs.

"Don't lie…" Kuwabara mumbles glaring at his husband.

"Hey, why don't we call Touya and Jin, they may have something for us to do." Snow says.

"And wake up Sano?" Kuwabara asks.

"No, Sano won't wake up; Yin is visiting Touya's relatives in Spirit World." Snow says.

"I thought that all of Touya's relatives were dead." Kazuma says.

"No, they're not dead." Snow says. "At least not all of them."

"What about Jin?" Kuwabara asks.

"Jin's only remaining relative is his Great-Grandfather." Snow says.

"How is it that you know all of this and I don't?" Kuwabara asks.

"I bother to spend more time with them than you do." Snow says. "Unlike you, you only communicate with Touya at work most of the time."

Kuwabara sighs when he realizes that Snow is right, he does only really communicate with Touya at work, very rarely they talk about anything not related to work.

"Alright, call them over; ask if they have some of those spirit power practice games." Kuwabara asks.

Snow claps his hand and kisses Kuwabara's lips; then he jumps off of his lap and runs off to the phone in the living room.

Kuwabara wonders what else he doesn't know about the two that could be coming over.

To Be Continued…

* * *

So, how was that for a second chapter?

Was it good?

Please, send me reviews!


End file.
